St. Albanstatt
St. Albanstadt 'Sankt Albanstadt '(Sankt - Saint in German, Alban - the name of the creator and Stadt - city in German) is the capital city of Albandria, and of the Canton of St. Albanstadt. (roughly corresponding to real-life Alsace/Elsass and Baden). It is located near the center of the map, around the coordinates x = -100 and y = -100. St. Albanstadt is known for being the first city in Albandria, and of WOF_WORLD_WOFLIFE_1 in general, being first settled in 2016. Right now, it is the richest city in all of WOF_WORLD_WOFLIFE_1. The city is a transport hub with the Albandrian road network starting in St. Albanstadt. It also has a major train station, and a harbor. auThe city does not have an elytraport, but has a train line connecting it to the elytraport in Évreux. Inspiration The city is mostly inspired from Strasburg (German: Strassburg, French: Strasbourg) with a Rhine inspired architecture. However, the St. Albanstadt Cathedral is inspired from the Cologne (German: Köln) Cathedral in Cologne, Germany. Districts St. Albanstadt is unlike most cities in its world divided into two parts, both part of the Canton of St. Albanstadt, both part of the same municipality, but different cities in postal codes. The two parts are St. Albanstadt Left Bank (commonly called St. Albanstadt), and St. Albanstadt Right Bank (an exclave surrounded by Cabu and the Central Desert). Getting from one to the other is as simple as crossing a bridge. What to Do As the capital and the cultural center of Albandria and the headquarters of Frausa Inc., St. Albanstadt has a lot to do. From sightseeing (St. Albanstadt Cathedral, St. Albanstadt Lighthouse, St. Albanstadt Caverns, Winged Arrow) to learning (St. Albanstadt University and Training Center, the "First House") and trading (St. Albanstatt Central Bank, St. Albanstadt Market, St. Albanstadt New Mall, St. Albanstadt "Uffizi Mall"), St. Albanstatt is a truly interesting place to visit on World Of FRAUSA, if not the most interesting, culture-wise. Getting To It From Albandria: Getting to St. Albanstadt in Albandria is very easy, as it is at the center of the country and many transportation methods have been set up. * Road: Getting there by road just requires to follow the signs, or go towards the coordinates X=0 and Y=0. * Train: A few cities are connected to St. Albanstadt by train, like Cabu. * Foot: In some cases, walking there is also an easy option using paths. * Elytra: Flying to the Évreux elytraport (AFS) is also a good option from far away distances. From the Central Spawn The easiest way to get there from the central spawn is to take the elytra from the elytraport. From Other Countries or Exclaves of Albandria: To get there from other countries usually requires to get to the closest Albandria exclave/trading post and taking the elytra from there (most exclaves like Schaffhausen have elytraports that let you fly all the way to Albandria). Getting Around Getting around St. Albanstatt can be done by foot, as the city is about 100 blocks long and wide. Staying Staying in St. Albanstatt is easy but quite expensive. These are the hotels currently operating: * FRAUSA Hotels St. Albanstatt Portal (***) * FRAUSA Hotels St. Albanstatt Cathedral Plaza (*****) Living Living in St. Albanstadt is very expensive money-wise but easy availability-wise. Most houses on the Left Bank are used or inhabited, but the Right Bank is mostly empty. Living in St. Albanstadt guarantees an easy-living shopping-wise, culture-wise, and traveling-wise. Category:St. Albanstatt Category:Cities in Albandria Category:Cities in WOF Category:Capitals in WOF Category:Cities